


Ways to Say 'I Love You'

by erza_mikazuki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Confessions, Language of Flowers, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24709507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erza_mikazuki/pseuds/erza_mikazuki
Summary: On break during the off-season Atsumu visits home for a week. It's clear his mind is elsewhere when Osamu calls him out for moping around and looking at his home waiting for a text from Shoyo to come in.Atsumu doesn't know what to say, or how he'd tell Shoyo how he feels without fumbling the entire conversation. That is, until Osamu says, "Well, then send flowers."
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 10
Kudos: 119





	Ways to Say 'I Love You'

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a day behind, but I'm determined to finish strong! 
> 
> Day 6: Flowers

Atsumu sighed heavily, as he stared at his phone. He was home for the week. The MSBY Black Jackals were given some time off, as a result of the off-season. He had decided to go home and visit his family, taking extra care in making time to see his twin. 

“I swear to God Sumu, if you sigh one more time. I can’t stand your pinin’ ass.”

“I’m not pinin’!!”

“Oh, so yer  _ not _ waiting for Shoyo to text ya?”

“No! What makes you think that?” 

Osamu rolled his eyes, “You’ve had a thing for him for as long as I can remember, and I’ll never forget the day Shoyo-kun joined the Jackals. Never seen ya smile like that.” 

Atsumu didn’t say anything in response but knew his burning cheeks gave him away. 

“I know we don’t talk much about stuff, but I’ll hear ya out Sumu.” 

“Gah, I don’t know. I don’t want to outright confess to him, I’m no good with words.”

“Don’t I know it.”

“Hey!”

“Why don’t you try flowers then.”

“Flowers?”

“Yeah, flower language. I’m sure ya can find something that can say what ya wanna say.”

“Oh...so can you—”

“Yer hopeless, so yes, I’ll help my dumbass of a brother.” 

“I’ll pretend you didn’t call me hopeless or a dumbass.” 

Atsumu pulled out his laptop and a notepad.

“Yer real serious about this aren’t ya.”

“I need to get this right!” 

Osamu shrugged, “Let’s get started.”

They browsed through the numerous flowers in one window, while they looked at a local florist in Tokyo to deliver to Shoyo.

“He didn’t go home to Miyagi?”

“Nah, he said he wanted to relax at home.”

“Okay, good.” 

“Let’s start with something small. I think we should send a few different bouquets. Start simple and get increasingly bold with your confession.”

“Wow, that’s...impressive. Wait, Samu, how do you know all this?”

“That’s not important, but this is what you should do.”

“Huh, okay.”

“Do the research, and then I’ll help ya out with ordering it.” 

Atsumu kept thinking of what his brother said,  _ Hmm, something simple, something simple. Innocent, Friendly.  _

He jotted some notes down, and called Osamu back. His brother nodded as he read through the list of flowers he picked and helped him pick out the right flower shop to do it. After sending it, all that was left, was the waiting game. 

A couple of days later, Atsumu received a text message

> **[Sho-kun]:** _attached photo_ Sumu-san! I got a nice surprise today! Thank you so much, they’re really pretty!
> 
> **[Me]:** I’m glad you liked it Sho-kun! 

Atsumu decided to walk to Osamu’s little onigiri shop to share the good news with him, taking his laptop and bag with him.

“Didja really have to come down here?”

“I couldn't wait! Let’s get going! I was thinking we should send two more bouquets. The third time’s a charm.”

“Now you’re super into it.”

“It’s actually fun! Here check out this batch of flowers and help me.”

“I’m working’ y’know.” 

“You can take a break. Sooner you help me the sooner I’m out of yer hair.” 

“...Deal.” 

Osamu approved of his second bouquet and they went to the same florist to make another custom bouquet. Luckily the flowers Atsumu had chosen were available. 

“Do ya think you can handle the third order on yer own? I know I said I’d help…”

“Yeah, yeah. Yer off the hook. Thanks, Samu.”

Osamu’s eyes widened, “Are you feeling okay?” 

“What? Of course, why wouldn’t I?” 

“You just thanked me.” 

Atsumu shot his twin a glare before they started to hit one another. Shoving Osamu off, he said, “See if I ever ask ya for help again.” 

“I’ll start a countdown.” 

Within a few days Atsumu got a new text message:

> **[Sho-kun]:** Sumu-san! Another beautiful bouquet! They really brighten up my kitchen see!  _ Attached photo. _
> 
> **[Me]:** Oh, they look great!
> 
> **[Sho-kun]:** You really don’t have to send flowers, but I really appreciate it! I love them so much! 
> 
> **[Me]:** As long as ya like ‘em, I don’t mind sending ‘em
> 
> **[Sho-kun]:** :) I do. A lot! Thank you Sumu-san!

Warmth spread throughout his body. Shoyo enjoyed the flowers, and they made him smile. He put the phone to his chest, as his heart fluttered believing that this was the right direction. He only had one more arrangement to send, and then maybe then he could confess how he felt. 

Disgruntled by his brother’s lack of cooperativeness, Atsumu went ahead and picked his own customized bouquet from his thoroughly researched list. Satisfied with his  _ own _ arrangement he clicked Complete Order and smiled, leaning back in his chair with his hands clasped at the back of his neck. He was thoroughly pleased with his final bouquet; and it had been a more impressive and extravagant arrangement that expressed the love he felt. 

The same pattern presented itself when he received a text a few days later. 

> **[Sho-kun]:** Sumu-san. These flowers are just so stunningly beautiful! I don't know what to say but Thank You and please stop spending money on these!! They’re beautiful really, it’s my favorite of the three!  _ Attached photo. _
> 
> **[Me]:** Don’t worry about it, I figured you like flowers, and they look good in your apartment. 
> 
> **[Sho-kun]:** Ahh, thank you!! Seriously! I’ll take care of them! 

Atsumu wasn’t quite sure what he should do next, and he’ll be damned if he asked his brother for more advice, so he decided he could wait to talk to Shoyo when he got back to Tokyo, in person. If the third bouquet was his favorite, then he has a chance that it is mutual. That’s fine, he could chill for the rest of the week now, and if anything had given them a good reason to start texting more frequently, and that was a win in his book. 

Their conversations were casual, mundane topics of what they were doing on their time off, they traded photos of things they saw when they were out, and Atsumu’s favorite was the daily photos he got of the bouquet’s he’d sent, and at the bottom of the frame would be Shoyo smiling with his eyes closed and a peace sign. 

Just a few more days, and he’d be going home. 

\----

Shoyo was all smiles when he woke up to a message from Atsumu. The first time a bouquet had shown up he had blushed, threw himself into his bed and screamed into his pillow and kicked his feet. 

He felt like an idiot freaking out over a nice gesture from Atsumu. Though, he was confused as to why he got three bouquets in such quick succession. He shook his head out of that thought, and told himself to be thankful for Atsumu’s kindness. 

The doorbell of his apartment rang, and he rolled out of bed and opened the door.

“Kenma!”

“Hey Shoyo, you just woke up?”

“Yeah! Sorry! Come on in, and make yourself at home!” 

“Mm, okay.” 

Shoyo went to the kitchen to make them some tea as Kenma made it to the living room. 

“Uh, what’s with all these flowers?”

“Ah! They’re from Atsumu-san!”

“Your setter?”

“Yeah! Aren’t they pretty!!”

“Your setter sent these...as in...the one you’re in love with?” 

Shoyo’s cheeks burned red and he laughed awkwardly, “Ha, isn’t that kinda funny? I don’t know why he sent me flowers to begin with!” 

“He sent you  _ three _ bouquets?”

“Yeah! They all came this week!”

“What’s the order?” 

“Does it matter? But it's that one on the dining table, then the kitchen, and the one on the coffee table came last.”

“Interesting.” 

“Why?”

“Shoyo, don’t you think he’s trying to tell you something?”

“With flowers?” 

Kenma sighed, “Haven’t you ever heard of flower language?”

“No?”

“...Oh boy, Shoyo, where’s your tablet. We have some studying to do.”

Shoyo tilted his head in confusion, but shrugged and went to grab his tablet from his room, plopping into the couch next to Kenma, who had gotten the tea while Shoyo had left. 

“Okay, let’s look at your first bouquet, you said the one on the dining table was first?”

“Yep!”

“Hmm, white camelia’s, morning glory’s, and white roses.”

“It’s a really pretty arrangement!”

Kenma looked at him before continuing, “The White Camellia is associated with the meaning ‘you’re adorable.” 

“Wh—”

“Morning Glory’s express ‘affection’ while white roses say ‘I’m worthy’.”

There was a tense silence between Kenma and Shoyo as the meanings started to settle in.

“Are you...is he?” 

“Shoyo, I think he likes you.” 

“No,” he laughed airily, “there’s no way Kenma!”

“Well let’s look at the second bouquet.”

They glanced behind them at the full bouquet of dwarf sunflowers, yellow tulips and a splash of purple with violets interspersed throughout. 

“It was so bright and cheerful, it made me smile a lot! So I decided to put in the kitchen, so when I was there making food or something I’d always smile!”

“Hmm,” Kenma said as he scrolled through the almanac of flowers, “Sunflowers express ‘adoration’ while yellow tulips say ‘sunshine in your smile’. The violets express ‘loyalty’, ‘faithfulness’ and ‘devotion’.” 

Shoyo wheezed. 

“Shoyo, he definitely likes you,” Kenma deadpanned, “there’s no mistaking it now. He adores you. Honestly, it's obvious everyone knows you're a ball of sunshine, but he specifically chose tulips to describe you. The bouquet is literally you described in flowers. And I think the violets represent him.” 

“What?”

“Didn’t he declare that he’d be your setter all those years ago in highschool?”

“Well, yes—”

“And in the match against the Adlers, didn’t he risk taking the first receive because he  _ knew _ you’d handle it? He trusts you courth, he believes in you. That’s faithfulness and devotion.”

“Yeah, but—”

“Shoyo, he loves you.”

“You can’t know that based on flowers.” 

Kenma glared at him, “Okay, then let’s look at this bouquet right in front of us. Because without looking at the meanings, I know exactly what it’s saying.” 

“Kenma—”

“Everyone knows red is the color of love. Red roses are the epitome of love Shoyo. But if that won’t convince you, here’s the meaning of red tulips and the white lily of the valley. The tulips symbolize passion and a  _ declaration of love _ and the lily of the valley expresses  _ pure love. _ Shoyo, _ he’s in love with you _ .” 

Shoyo throat restricts and his airflow decreases as a small noise emits from his throat. In his mind he’s scrambling to understand that Atsumu could possibly be in love with him. 

“Kenma, I must’ve misheard you.” 

“Shoyo, you’re in love with him and he loves you back.” 

“I can’t believe it. How is it possible? How do I respond to this! He clearly knew what he was doing! Kenma! What do I do!?” 

Shoyo jumps off the couch and starts to pace in his living room mumbling as he tries to understand that Atsumu actually felt the same way he did! 

“Send him flowers. It’s the most logical thing to do. Play his game.” 

“You’re a genius!! Can you help me?! Please!!” 

“Yeah alright sure. But we spend the rest of the day playing video games.”

“Deal!” 

Kenma starts to look up flowers that he’d tell Shoyo to see if they expressed what he wanted to tell Atsumu. After rounding out a good bundle of flowers, they went to customize a bouquet to be sent. 

“Ah, I hope he understands.”

“He will definitely understand. But are you ready to take the next step? He’s most likely going to come home and want to talk to you right away. He definitely seems the ‘in person’ type.” 

“God, I’m so nervous,”

“Well, I know what will take your mind off of that.”

“What?”

Kenma hands him a controller, “Video games.” 

\-----

Atsumu was just one day away from heading home. Shoyo and he continued to talk via text messages. Everything seemed normal, until he received a surprise. A bouquet arrived at his family home, addressed to him from Shoyo. 

He was at a loss for words as he stared at the contents of the box. Just then Osamu walked in. 

“Whatcha got there?” 

“Sho-kun…,” was all he could reply. 

“Shoyo-kun?” Osamu walked in and grabbed the note card, “Oh? He sent ya flowers huh? Hmm, wonder what he sent, and whatever could it mean?” 

Atsumu snatched the card back and carefully lifted the bouquet out of its box and into the glass vase it came with, and proceeded to pull out his phone. 

“Yenno what kinda flowers are these?” 

“I’ve done so much research, I think I might.” 

“Well, tell me.”

“Well,” Atsumu coughs to clear his throat, “This is an iris, these are red and pink camellias—I know that cuz I sent white! And these are peony’s.” 

“Nice, and what do they mean?”

“Hold on, I didn’t memorize this. I gotta get my phone out,” he replied as he started to look through, “Well, looks ‘message’ with an Iris, and—uh,” he froze. 

“What?” Osamu plucked his phone from his hand, “Oh wow, red camellias mean ‘you’re a flame in my heart’ while pink says ‘I’m longing for you ’and peonies mean…’bashful’. Well, well, well, wouldja look at that? Looks like Shoyo feels the same way, though I could kinda tell he had a crush. Looks like he was just shy about tellin’ ya.”

“What!? You knew?”

“I mean yeah? He looks at you like you hang the stars in the sky.” 

“I—I gotta get home. But, okay first things first. I will text him,” he said as he grabbed his phone back. 

“Good luck,” Osamu waved him off as he moved further into their home. 

> **[Me]:** Hey Sho-kun, I got your flowers. Thank you, they’re perfect. I can only take it that ...we should talk when I get home tomorrow. Are ya free to meet up? 
> 
> **[Sho-kun]:** Ahh, yes. I am. I’m glad you liked it! And um, yeah! Looking forward to seeing you tomorrow. Let me know when you get home! 

Atsumu could feel his heart flutter and swell, Hinata loved him too. He got the message! He was ready to just jump on the next train back to Tokyo, but he promised his family one more night. He couldn’t wipe the smile off of his face, even if he tried. One more day and he’d get to call Shoyo his.

The following morning he hopped on the earliest train possible, getting home and dropping off his things. He wanted to stop by a flower shop before he met up with Shoyo, for one last flower. It had been one he’d been eyeing since this whole thing started. To him it was a beautiful flower but also a promise. 

He hunted for it in several places, nurseries’ and flower shops. After finding it and securing it, he texted Shoyo.

> **[Me]:** Hey, I’m back. Let me know what you want to do.
> 
> **[Sho-kun]:** Sumu-san! Umm, maybe it's best if you came over? 
> 
> **[Me]:** Sure, just text me the address and the time.
> 
> **[Sho-kun]:** Okay, you can come over whenever, I’m not doing anything. 

After receiving the address and looking it up he hopped on a train to Shoyo’s apartment.

As he approached the door, the nerves started to settle in as his palms started to sweat and his heartbeat started to beat in a staccato rhythm. He rang the doorbell and heard movement behind the door. Shoyo opened the door and Atsumu felt his lungs expand with air at the sight of before him. Shoyo was just as cute as ever. 

Shoyo looked shy suddenly, scratching the back of his head as he looked away, “Come in.”

Atsumu nodded as he stepped in, removing his shoes like a polite gift, and followed Shoyo further into his home approaching the couch in the living room. Before they sat down to talk, Atsumu handed him a trio of potted plants.

“Sho-kun, I’m no good with words ya’know. I’m either a jerk or tell really bad jokes. Samu said flowers were a good way for me to express what I felt. And when I saw these, I knew they’d be the last ones I wanted to give ya if everything went right.”

Shoyo took the cute white planter that was a beautiful white that actually had three openings to create a separation between them, like stacked vases. Red, white and pale blue flowers were planted in each spot. 

“These are really pretty Sumu! Which are they?” 

“Ah, hah, I didn’t expect to have ta tell ya, but um. You already know how I feel, so I might as well just say it. The pale-blue flowers are forget-me-nots—‘True Love’.”

Atsumu watched as Shoyo’s eyes widened as he bit his lip.

But Atsumu continued on slowly so Shoyo would understand how deeply he really felt, “Red flowers are Salvia’s, and they um, mean ‘Forever Mine,” he coughed out, his cheeks starting to burn at having said the words allowed. 

“The white flowers then?”

“Ah, ya might have to replant that one sometime, but those are orange blossoms from an orange tree. They um, oh gosh—“

Shoyo placed the planter down on the coffee table in front of the bouquet of red flowers he had sent a few days ago. Turning back to Atsumu he took his hands in his own and said, “What’s the final flower mean?” 

Atsumu exhaled a shaky breath at how warm Shoyo’s hands were, a calming warmth, a loving warmth that radiated through his body as they soothed his nerves. Shoyo looked at him openly waiting for him to reaffirm how he felt. 

“‘Eternal love’,” Atsumu whispered, “I’ve loved you for what seems like forever Sho-kun and if you’d let me, I’d love you for eternity.”

His gaze flicked up to Shoyo’s face, watching as his lower lip wobbled, overcome with emotion. His hands moved to cup Atsumu’s face as he moved to sit on his knees and leaned forward and kissed Atsumu gently on the lips. Atsumu melted at the loving touch. 

Pressing their foreheads together Shoyo’s thumbs caressing his skin as he replied back, “Then I’ll just have to love you limitlessly.”

Atsumu smiled, his arms wrapping his arms around Shoyo and pulling him into his lap, kissing him deeply, “Then yer stuck with me Sho-kun, no take backs.”

Shoyo giggled as he dove into shower Atsumu with kisses scattered across his face, “I wouldn’t dream of it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading and following my take on these two! 
> 
> I'm aiming for doing something more _spicy_ for day 7 since its a free prompt day! 
> 
> One more day!! 
> 
> Feel free to follow me on twitter! [ @erzamikazuki ](https://twitter.com/erzamikazuki)


End file.
